American Idol: Tokyo Majin Style!
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: The cast comes and sings for the title to be top dog of singing! It's goin to be crazy! Singing will determine who rules Tokyo Majin and who doesn't. You're warned: bad singing, cheating,and rapping are here inside ths story! Love it or Hate it!
1. Judges & contestants

**Tokyo Majin: American Idol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin, American Idol, and all the songs... I'm such a loser!! Wahh!!**

**It's me everyone: animegirl yuki minamoto!! I'm doing a really funny thing where what would happen if American Idol and Tokyo Majin cross over?! Yep, a hell of screaming, yelling, crying, cussing and er... fighting and cheating?! Well, that's down right dirty!! Still, the things we do to win... sigh. Much more things happening to the group: singing duets and solo,and group singing. God, it's a jam packed today in Magami High...let's introduce you all to our judges... like I really give a crap... (A shoe is thrown at me) What the hell? Who did that?! (silence)**

* * *

Okay Everyone! I'm doing a American Idol: Tokyo Majin style!! So here are the Judges:

Me: Maria Alucard The homeroom teacher of Tatsuma, Aoi, Niko, and Kyouichi...Maria come on out!!

_(A spotlight quickly shines to a very angry blond woman, who's being held back by Tatsuma and Kyouichi)_

Maria: What the hell?! I'm suppose to teach a class! How did I get into this job?! Damn it Tatsuma, Kyouichi get off of me!!

_(Glares at me)_

Maria: You! You're going to hell, I swear to God I'm goin--

_(Kyouichi covers her mouth, smiling)_

Kyouichi: Now Maria, darling don't get over excited now. You're a judge... calm down and...

_(Maria kicks Kyouichi in the shins and he goes down like a stack of rocks)_

Kyouichi: Damn it Maria!!

_(Tatsuma looks down at Kyouichi)_

Tatsuma: I think you need to be more careful with Maria. She's really--

_(Maria glares at Tatsuma who stops talking)_

_(I smile and introduce the next judge)_

Me: Here's the next judge: You know him as the main enemy; It's the bad ass Yagyu Munetaka!!

Yagyu: Hello everyone!!

_(He smiles and waves at the aduicence who hide from him)_

_(Yagyu comes to me and bows)_

Yagya: Nothing can compare to you My Lady. Your beautiful wisdom and beauty challeges no one.

_(He begins to kiss my hand until...) _

Niko: Get off of her jackass!

_(Niko kicks him in the stomach, but suddenly he blocks it! Yagyu smiles at her)_

Yagyu: You need to work on that a bit more, darling.

Niko: Grr! Damn you to hell, Yagyu! No wonder you hardly appear in a few episodes.

_(Niko and Yagyu duke it out on the judges table)_

Niko: I bet I can beat you at arm wrestling!

Yagyu: Bring it on!

_(They both out their right arm and arm wrestle. With Maria as the...referee?!)_

Maria: Come on!! I could do better than that!

_(Niko and Yagyu sweat, they are head-to-head. They are not giving up, not yet.)_

_(Suddenly Kyouichi and Tatsuma come out and watch the fight. Kyouichi rooting for Yagyu.)_

Kyouichi: Go Yagyu!! Beat her ass!

Tatsuma: Go Niko!! You can do it!

_(Niko and Yagyu both yell)_

Niko and Yagyu: SHUT UP!!

Me: Okay... --

_(I sweatdrop and yell at the people backstage)_

Me: Yo!! Where's the next judge?

_(A guy comes out and whispers the news)_

Me: What!? She's not here yet?! Well, where is she?

_(The guy whispers some more)_

Me: She's stuck in traffic? Why I outta--

(_I look at the audience with an evil grin. Horns come out of my head)_

Me: Who wants to be a judge? I'm taking anybody.

_(A man jumps up from the crowd)_

Man#1: Do we get free food?

Me: Uh, I dunno... why don't you ask... You know what never mind. There might be tons of fangirls and fanboys who want to be a judge. I'm not going to take that chance.

(_I walk out of the stage while Niko and Yagyu still arm wrestle. Tatsuma and Kyouichi look on rooting for each of them.)_

_(Aoi and Sakurai suddenly appear and are instantly_ _bombarded by groups of fanboys.)_

Aoi: Wahh!! G-Get off of me!!

Fanboy#1: I love you Aoi Misato!! Please be my wife!!

_(The fanboy gets down on his knees, but is tramped by other_ _Aoi Misato lovers)_

Sakurai: Damn it! Get off of me!

_(Many die-hard fans are ripping the girls' hair and school clothes)_

Sakurai: ALL OF YOU GET OFF OF US!!

_(Red veins appear all over her body, sending many boys (and girls) flying)_

_(Aoi is on the floor, her hair was messy and her outfit was ruined. Sakurai helps her up.)_

Aoi: Thank you Sakurai.

Sakurai: You're welcome.

_( Tatsuma and Kyouichi stop cheering and look at the girls)_

Kyouichi: What the hell happened to you?

Tatsuma: Are you guys okay?

_(Aoi and Sakurai glare at them, the glares sends shivers down their backs.)_

Aoi and Sakurai: TATSUMA!! KYOUICHI!!

_(The boys sweatdrop)_

Kyouichi: Oh, shit.

Tatsuma: Aoi...Sakurai...What's wrong?

_(Kyouichi grabs Tatsuma and they go off running with Aoi and Sakurai in pursuit)_

_(I come back and see all the chaos)_

Me: What the hell?! I just went out to get the next judge and...this happens...Oh, man!!

_(Yagyu is on the floor panting at the victorious Niko, who's smiling and singing)_

NIko: You lost, I won! You lost, I won! Girls rule, boys drool!!

_(Yagyu just looks at Niko with anger)_

Yagyu: That was cheating!!

Niko: No, it wasn't!! Tickling you wasn't in the rule book, so I followed the rules!! I won and that's that.

_(She sticks out her tongue, Yagyu just takes it)_

Maria: Niko, you're a sore winner.

Niko: No, I'm not!!

Yagyu: Yes, you are.

Niko: No I'm not!!

_(Maria and Yagyu look at each other)_

Yagyu: Let's get her!!

_(Niko's running away from the crazy judges)_

Niko: AAHHH!! HELP ME!!

Yagyu and Maria: Come back here!!

Me: What the f?! This is getting out of hand. I just wanted to host a singing competition...this sucks.

_(I sigh and get off of the stage and go backstage where Tatsuma and Kyouichi are running for their lives)_

Me: You know what... the next judge isn't coming, she's not going to be here, being the air head she is. See you next time where...

(_I look back at the chaos; backstage: glasses are shattered, screams are heard (Tatsuma, Kyouichi, and Niko) and the crazy people are yelling for them to come back (Aoi, Sakurai, Yagyu, and Maria) I sweatdrop)_

Me: Damn it... things aren't so crazy...

Kyouichi: AHH!! Stop don't so that please!!

Tatsuma: Wait!! That tickles!! Stop it!!

Niko: THIS TOTALLY SUCKS!!

Aoi, Yagyu, Sakurai, and Maria: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!

Me: See you guys later. Yo!! Where's my coffee?!

**Wow... that's alot of screaming... LOL!! God, you got to love drama, I know I do! I wonder... who's going up next? But still, you got to hand it to them. They know drama and they also know how to kick ass!!**

**What the f?! What's going to happen next?**

**1) The judge is here**

**2) Our next new victims...I-I mean contestants. (Yeah, right)**

**3) Who's singing what: there will be Pop, R&B, Blues,... and Rapping?!**

**4) A surprise guest!! Who is it? back from the dead!! OMG!!**

**5) See-you guys next time on Tokyo Majin: American Idol**

**6) Rate and comment... plz!! If you have any funny ideas or you just want to trash talk... feel free!! **

**P.S.: I'm not responsible for the following:**

**Hurt feelings**

**Fan Girls and/or Fan Boy screaming and/or yelling**

**Other people yelling at you to stop playing at the computer**

**Crying when you're favorite character just got bashed by the "so-called" judges**

**Hating the songs that the characters sing**

**Crying**

**When too many Fan boys and girls cry about their problems and/or the fact that they are too much in love with their favorite characters**

**AND I AM NOT LOVING WHEN THE CHARACTERS CRY AND OR BASH THE OTHER JUDGES FOR THEIR MISJUGDEMENT ABOUT NOT LETTIN' THEM GO ON AMERICAN IDOL... AND SO ON AND SO FORTH.**

* * *


	2. Kyouichi and Tatsuma

**Tokyo Majin: American Idol Day One: Contestants and Jugdes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin, American Idol, and all the songs... I'm such a loser!! Wahh!!**

**Yo!! What's up Fellow fanfics? It's me again... I've been trying to finish the rest of my stories but things keep getting in the way. Still, I'll keep trying to please each and every one of you! Well, last time on Tokyo Majin Kyouichi and Tatsuma were getting beat up by Aoi and Sakurai. Those idiots... and Niko was running away from Maria and Yagyu, apparently she was "is" a sore loser. **

**(Niko screams of pain were heard backstage)**

**Still, we're all having a good time today!! (Clap, Clap) People will be singing and your warned: bad singing and very bad posing will be shown here on American Idol: Tokyo Majin!! Let's get started... Drum roll please!! (Drums were heard with the sound of screams from fans)**

* * *

Hostess (Me): Well, here are the contestants for today:

_( Nameswere posted on the big screen in random order)_

**Tatsuma Hiyuu and Kyouichi Horaiji**

**XXXXX**

Hostess: Well, it didn't think that Kyouichi would sign up.

_(Kyouichi suddenly appears. There were scratches on his face and arms and bruises too. He had an angry look on his face.)_

Kyouichi: I didn't!! Niko did!!

NIko: You were blabbing that you would be the next American Idol. So I signed you up along with Tatsuma.

Tatsuma _(Backstage):_Yay!!

Kyouichi: Damn you Tatsuma!! Damn you Niko!!

_(Niko smirked and looked out the window. Crazed fans were screaming and holding up posters in front of Magami High. One girl had "Kyouichi" stamped on her forehead.)_

Niko: They love you! You wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?

_(Niko held up her phone to reveal Kyouichi's phone number. Kyouichi looked at her with horror)_

Kyouichi: You wouldn't.

Niko: I would.

_(Kyouichi looked at the fans outside and then looked at the stage. He took one look at Niko and stomped back to his dressing room.)_

Hostess: How'd you do that?

Niko: Years of practice, years of practice.

**XXXXX**

_(Hours later... The next judge arrived.)_

Hostess: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW!!

_(Backstage, things like glass, cups, food, and expensive equiment were heard being smashed to the ground.)_

Man#1: Calm down, she'll be here!!

Hostess: Calm down?! Calm down?! It's almost time for the show to begin and she's not even here yet?!

_(Suddenly, a woman arrives. She smiles at the Hostess and sits down next to Yagyu at the Judges table. It was Maiko Takamizawa, the nurse from the hospital.)_

Maiko: Sorry I'm late everyone, traffic.

_(I roll up my sleeves and mutter under my breath)_

Hostess: I'll give you traffic--

_(I'm being held down by Maria and Yagyu, who are both scared for their lives.)_

**XXXXX**

_(Crowds of fans are being seated as everyone on stage gets ready for the first American Idol here in Magami High. Very big cameras were stationed at every possible angle. Some were following certain people like the judges and contestants. Fans were yelling for their favorite contestants, girls swooned over Tatsuma and Kyouichi, and boys drooled at the girls. The judges' table was at the side of the stage observing the stars who were about to sing.)_

Hostess: Hello everyone!! Welcome to the first American Idol here in Magami High!!

_(Screams of fans mainly girls.)_

Hostess: Here's our first act: Tatsuma Hiyuu and Kyouichi Koraiji singing Sexy Can I!! Whoo-hoo!!

Fangirl(FG)#1: I love you Kyouichi!!

FG#2: No way bitch!! He's mine!!

FG#3: You guys are both wrong! He's mine!!

FGS: WE LOVE YOU TATSUMA HIYUU!!

_(A catfight starts and I quickly call secerity to kick them out. Then the 2 teenage boys come out and the screams got louder. I stare at the boys, getting a nosebleed.)_

Hostess: Oh my god!! Somebody give me a tissue quick!!

_(I grab the tissue and tilt my head back. Tatsuma came out first, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt. The buttons were only buttoned half-way. He smiled at the fans who got nosebleeds themselves.)_

Tatsuma: Hello everyone.

_(A fangirl gets up on stage and hugs Tatsuma, who got a bit surpised. Then when she let go, she cried when she was forced off the stage by the sercrity guards.)_

Kyouichi: Damn, Tatsuma you got a way with them don't you?

_(Kyouichi comes out and he wore a white short-sleeved T-shirt. The buttons were loose and it showed his fabuos 6-pack abs. The girls' screams were louder than before! He scowled and gurmbled.)_

Kyouichi: Hey, let's get this over with.

_(Then he goes over to the judges and smirks at Maria, who's flustered and shocked.)_

Kyouichi: Hey Maria, you like my body?

(Maria snaps and screams at Kyouichi to go back to the stage.)

Kyouichi: If you're going to be that way fine. But if you _want some_ you know where to look.

_(He winks at her and she blushes. Then he walks away to sing.)_

Maria: Damn that Kyouichi!!

Yagyu: You like him don't you?

_(Maria smacks Yagyu in the face and Maiko just laughs)_

Kyouichi: Hit it Tatsuma!!

_Sexy can I_

_Yeah, yeahh_

_All we want to know is..._

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohh)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front _

_Then I hit it from the back_

_know you like that_

_then we take it to the bed, then to floor_

_then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more._

_All I want to know is sexy can I_

_(Kyouichi):_

_Lil Mama, its ya boy Kyouichi_

_G5 dippin, lui vutton luggage (ay)_

_Gotta love it ya boy so fly_

_All the ladies go (ohh) when a nigga go by_

_Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh_

_She wanna ride or die with ya boy shi_

_That's right, so I let her kiss the prince_

_so boyfriend she ain't missed him since_

_(Tatsuma)_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners_

_Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohh)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, Sexy can I_

_Sexy can I, keep it on the down low_

_Got the girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo_

_You can bring a friend or you can ride solo_

_Let me get a camera so we can take a photo_

_(Oh, ohh, ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty_

_Baby when we make love it's like (Oh, ohh, ohh)_

_(I don't know what you're man is like but shawty all I want to know is Sexy can I)_

_Sexy can I, visit you at work_

_When you slide down the pole,_

_no panties, no shirt._

_Then you climb back up the pole, _

_then you drop and do the splits_

_How you make that pussy talk._

_Baby damn, you do the shit_

_(oh, ohh, ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty_

_I make it rain in the club (oh, ohh, ohh)_

_(I don't know what your man is but all I want to know is Sexy can I)_

_Sexy can I, pardon my manners_

_Girl how you shake it, got a nigga go (ohhh)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is Sexy can I_

_(Chorus)_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners_

_Girl how you shake it, make a nigga go (oh baby)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is, Sexy can I_

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front _

_then hit it from the back_

_know you like that_

_then we take it from the bed then take it to the floor_

_then we chill for a second then we back at it for more,_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners_

_Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohh)_

_It's a kodak moment let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is Sexy can I_

**XXXXX**

_(The crowd cheers for more!! Many people screaming Tatsuma's and Kyouichi's name.)_

Hostess: Oh My God!! You guys were great!! What do you think judges?

Maria: "..."

Yagyu: You guys have skills.

Maiko: You guys were awesome!! I give you guys 5 stars!!

_(Yagyu and Maiko jump up and down with happiness!!)_

Hostess: Maria what do you think?

Kyouichi: Yeah, Maria. What do you think of out act?

Maria: W-Well, it was- I-It was g-great!!

_(Then Maria bangs her head against the table over and over.)_

Maria: You-guys-go-to-the-next-round.

_(Tatsuma and Kyouichi give each other a high-five.) _

Some girl: TATSUMA!!

_(They all look around, but there in the crowd was... Sayo Hirasako?!_

Hostess: What the fuck?!

_(Tatsuma runs to her and looks at her in shock)_

Tatsuma: I-I thought you were dead!!

Sayo: The gods gave me another chance!! I here to cheer you on Tatsuma!!

_(She hugs him and it also shocks Tatsuma, who hugs her back. All the Tatsuma fans glare at her, whispering evil plots on the girl.)_

Hostess: Aww, that's so sweet!! Well, tune in next time for the next American Idol: Tokyo Majin!! See-ya!!

**Wow that was eventful!! Doesn't Tatsuma and Kyouichi look HOT in white shirts?! (Drools on laptop) Well, how'd you like that? I'll put in more chapters soon!! If you want one or more of the characters to sing a specific song, submit a note for me or a review!! Crazy people welcome!! I love some advice from my fans!! I wonder what's going to happn next?**

**Preview:**

**1) Where's Aoi and Sakurai?**

**2) Another surprise guest... who is it?**

**3) Crazed fan alert!! Her name is...**

**4) A dragon loose in the building!! Somebody help Aoi and Sakurai before they're next in line to be eaten by the Famous White Dragon!!**

**5) Hostess: Too many fans for you?**

**Kyouichi: Shut-up!! **

**(Throws pillows at the fangirls, who giggle and com running after him)**

**Kyouichi: Damn it!! Screity!!**

**6) See-you guys next time!! if you want to be my friend on myspace go to my fanfic account and copy the MySpace URL and invite me to your friends!! The more friends the merrier!!**

**Kyouichi: Yeah right... AAHHH!! (Tons of girls chase after him with hearts in their eyes and some on wedding dresses?!)**

**P.S.: I'm not responsible for the following:**

**Hurt feelings**

**Fan Girls and/or Fan Boy screaming and/or yelling**

**Other people yelling at you to stop playing at the computer**

**Crying when you're favorite character just got bashed by the "so-called" judges**

**Hating the songs that the characters sing**

**Crying**

**When too many Fan boys and girls cry about their problems and/or the fact that they are too much in love with their favorite characters**

**AND I AM NOT LOVING WHEN THE CHARACTERS CRY AND OR BASH THE OTHER JUDGES FOR THEIR MISJUGDEMENT ABOUT NOT LETTIN' THEM GO ON AMERICAN IDOL... AND SO ON AND SO FORTH.**

* * *


End file.
